Magnilde Klug
Magnilde Klug is the daughter of The Medic, the largely amoral but still completely vital teammate from the Valve game Team Fortress 2. Personality The first rule of medicine? Do no harm. Well, someone didn't enforce that to Magnilde. Magnilde enjoys fighting and winning, dominating others and proving her worth. She's condescending and dry, always considering herself to have the upper hand in any situation--Even if, rationally, she doesn't. She takes combat like an art form, understanding how others may move and adapting herself to different styles, able to quickly think on her feet. That isn't to say she's given up medicine. She keeps a first-aid kit handy and knows some pretty complex medical techniques just from watching (and practicing with!) her papa. She's particularly interested in the field of phlebotomy--Or blood drawing. It's just that harming people just gets her adrenaline running just slightly more then healing them. Not that it matters, she's still working with the school nurse for extra credit and people will loudly demand she heals them. She doesn't mind too much; after all, a team is worthless without a good medic. Beyond her dryness and life of fighting, Magnlide enjoys magic. While she cannot use it herself without the help of, say, necronomicons and magic rings, she likes watching it and learning about it. She's heard stories of Merasmus and is surprisingly pumped to meet the guy. Magic is some strange, ultimate power that she'd kill to be able to control. She keeps a comically large collection of hats in her room, carefully organized, and often changes up her hat depending on the occasion. Messing with her hats is a serious offence to her, and she'll hold you in utter contempt afterward. She's very bitter towards spies, only giving them the time of day if they are certain they lack any knives or watches. She's bookish, but not afraid to get her hands dirty. Also, she can play the clarinet rather skillfully. Overall, Magnilde has a certain presence, and she likes making the most of it. She's a big softie when it comes to compliments, though. If you think she's a lifesaver, and mean it, she'll most certainly blush. If she heals you out of free will or she compliments you, she favors you, and she's got your back. Physical Appearance Magnilde is tall and slightly stocky in build, with dark black hair she keeps tied in a bun so it doesn't interfere with her work. For typical attire, she wears a candy striper uniform: a white dress with a red-and-white striped apron atop it (though modified so instead of the sash in the middle also being striped, it's a light brown and has the RED medical logo in the middle), large red rubber gloves, white tights, and white rubber-soled leather nurse's shoes. On her head she has a nurse's cap, also bearing the RED medical logo. Relationships Family Magnilde loves her papa, and even though she does have to stay out of the battlefeild for safety purposes, she loves watching him do what he does best: fight and heal. When she becomes the medic, she wants to be just as great as him. The other RED mercenaries are all like family to her, and she often affectionately calls them her 'uncles'...Even if, sometimes, they can really get on her nerves. While her mother still goes unnamed, records show she's a female Engineer (specifically, the first full-body colored one in the Engineer row). Magnilde owns a pair of her goggles and will often put them on if she's busy doing medical procedures. Friends A tip for getting on Magnilde's good side: do her some favors. She's sick of healing people, just get her a...A sandwich or something, I don't know. Her roommate is Shard. She doesn't do much to actually gain her trust, but she goes get some amusement in pestering the little fairy. I mean, she's a strange and magical creature! It's worth examination. For the sake of medicine. She swears! Of course, she's closest to her fellow mercs. Lucinda is a bit of a priss, Boston is annoying, and Victoire...Well, she's BLU, so she's awful. Despite all this, she still hangs with them, even healing them if push comes to shove. But not Victorie. Victorie gets no healing. Spy scum. She's seen with Sofia Flamenco sometimes, mostly to swap petty insults because this one time she messed with her hat, and letting that go is not an option. You do not mess with the hats, have we made that clear? She also visits Takashi on the weekends to see some magic done, so that's something, I guess. Just don't tell anyone, m'kay? On a more sincere note, she has a sort of odd friendship with The Outfielder, and while they don't talk too much, when they do, it's usually with a genuine camaraderie. Magnilde can be pretty good at, er, calming him down sometimes. Pet That little dove she owns (which could be one of her father's) is named Curie (after Madame Marie Curie, natch). She adores the little bird and keeps it around with her whenever it's a possibility--Even when preforming medicine. Romance While she says she's married to the medicine, Magnilde is also a lesbian, albeit a single one. She isn't actively looking for a partner, though. Gallery There Goes Doctor Sawbones.png|Redone Magnilde. Ze Doctor Vill See You Knov.png|Old Magnilde. Trivia * Her middle name is "Esther". * Magnilde began as a recurring backgrounder in Lissa's fanfiction Pixels and Polygons, but Lissa took a liking to her and she became a (minor) official character. * 'Magnilde' means 'strong battle maiden'; 'Klug' means 'clever, wise'. Yes, I put in this much research to what once was a backgrounder (note that the name once given to The Medic, Joseph Heilburg, is not considered canon). ** A recent Team Fortress 2 ''comic has set the Medic's surname as 'Ludwig'. Lissa is...Just kind of going to ignore that. She still enjoys 'Klug'. * She's allowed to wield her father's Bonesaw, Vita-Saw, and Solemn Vow and has had minor training with the Crusader's Crossbow. No Medi Guns yet, though. Not until next year, when she's eighteen and has had a proper heart transplant. * As of 2018, Magnilde's accent has been greatly simplified. * Magnilde is a RED medic because...Well, by default, Lissa just pictures all the classes as their RED colorations, so Magnilde ended up as a RED medic. The only exception is The Spy, which Lissa pictures as BLU. * In her first headcanon design, Magnilde wore a little nurse's dress. When actually designing her, her personality didn't quite lend itself to being a dress type, so she changed to wearing medical scrubs. But then in 2018, this changed ''back to the dress. Lissa just really can't decide on anything. * Both Magnilde and her father are Jewish within Lissa's Game High canon. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Valve Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps